1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an improved gastrostomy valve which enables an external supply of liquid nourishment to be delivered through the abdominal wall of a baby who, because of congenital, functional, or other disability, is unable to eat normally.
2. PRIOR ART
As will be known to those skilled in the art, babies occasionally are unable to eat normally or to retain sufficient nourishment to survive. One reason for the foregoing disability includes esophogeal dysmotility where the baby has difficulty in swallowing. Another reason may be that the baby is mentally retarded. Yet another reason is the congenital absence of the esophogus. An additional reason is the failure to thrive or the apparent lack of appetite. A further reason may be severe gastroesphogeal reflux where the baby is constantly throwing up his food.
The prolonged inability of the baby to eat or retain nourishment can lead to severe impairment, or even death. Accordingly, gastrostomy valves are known by which to deliver an external supply of liquid nourishment through the abdominal wall of the baby. Unfortunately, the conventional gastrostomy valves are characterized by several shortcomings. Among these is the undesirable characteristic that some gastrostomy valves often leak food, enzymes, and stomach acids. Another shortcoming occurs as a consequence of the inability of many conventional gastrostomy valves to permit an adjustment of the depth to which the liquid carrying stem thereof penetrates the abdominal wall of the baby. Moreover, the conventional valves are frequently unable to be efficiently sealed against the abdominal wall. By not forming an efficient seal against the abdominal wall, reflux of food and caustic stomach fluids is often present around the stem, thereby resulting in an unsanitary condition and a potential source of irritation and discomfort to the baby.